simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tijdlijn van De Sims spellen
Dit is een complete tijdlijn van De Sims spellen, diens uitbreidingspakketten, accessoirespakketten, game packs en verzamelpakketten. ImageSize = width:1000 height:2000 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:20 top:10 right:0 Colors = id:blue value:blue id:red value:red id:green value:green id:orange value:rgb(0.8,0.4,0.2) id:purple value:lightpurple id:gold value:rgb(1,0.84,0) id:lightblue value:rgb(0.52,0.8,0.97) id:bar value:rgb(0.6,0.8,0.8) id:green2 value:rgb(0.4,0.7,0.4) id:blue2 value:rgb(0,0.5,1) id:gray value:gray(0.8) DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:2000 till:2018 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:mm/yyyy ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2000 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2000 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 40 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,2) Define $up2 = shift:($dx,4) LineData = width:2 at:02/04/2000 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:08/27/2000 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:03/28/2001 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:11/14/2001 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:03/25/2002 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:09/23/2002 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:12/17/2002 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:01/12/2003 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:red at:05/15/2003 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:10/28/2003 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:red at:12/02/2003 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:red at:12/15/2003 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:red at:09/14/2004 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:11/09/2004 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:orange at:03/01/2005 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:09/19/2005 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:10/24/2005 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:blue at:11/17/2005 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:03/02/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:04/13/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:08/31/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:10/18/2006 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:02/06/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:purple layer:back at:03/01/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:04/03/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:06/05/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:06/19/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:purple at:09/04/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:11/05/2007 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:01/29/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:purple at:02/27/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:04/15/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:06/24/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:08/25/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:11/17/2008 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:blue at:06/02/2009 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:11/17/2009 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:06/01/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:02/02/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:09/07/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:10/26/2010 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:02/01/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:03/22/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:gold at:05/31/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:07/26/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:08/30/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:gold at:10/18/2011 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:01/24/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:03/06/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:06/08/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:07/10/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:09/04/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:11/13/2012 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:01/16/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:03/05/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:06/25/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:09/15/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:10/30/2013 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:green at:09/02/2014 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:01/13/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:03/31/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:05/19/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:06/16/2015 frompos:80 tillpos:100 color:lightblue at:10/18/2006 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:blue at:10/22/2007 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:blue at:08/26/2008 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:blue at:06/02/2009 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:green at:07/12/2009 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:green at:10/26/2010 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:green at:10/18/2011 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:green at:10/22/2012 frompos:395 tillpos:415 color:green at:10/04/2002 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:red at:10/10/2003 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:red at:05/25/2004 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:red at:06/18/2004 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:red at:11/01/2005 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:red at:11/15/2005 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:blue at:11/07/2006 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:blue at:05/08/2007 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:blue at:04/15/2008 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:blue at:08/24/2009 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:blue at:10/06/2009 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:blue at:01/12/2010 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:blue at:09/28/2010 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green at:10/18/2011 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green at:12/10/2011 frompos:710 tillpos:729 color:gold at:03/06/2012 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green at:09/04/2012 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green at:11/13/2012 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green at:03/23/2013 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green at:05/14/2013 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green at:06/25/2013 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green at:07/16/2013 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green at:08/01/2013 frompos:710 tillpos:730 color:green PlotData= mark:(line,white) width:0 fontsize:S shift:($dx,-4) bar:PC from:start till:end color:bar at:02/04/2000 text:"The Sims" at:08/27/2000 text:"The Sims: Het Rijke Leven" at:03/28/2001 text:"The Sims: Party" at:11/14/2001 text:"The Sims: Hot Date" at:03/25/2002 text:"The Sims: Op Vakantie" at:09/23/2002 text:"The Sims: Beestenboel" at:12/17/2002 text:"The Sims Online" at:05/15/2003 text:"The Sims: Superstar" at:10/28/2003 text:"The Sims: Abracadabra" at:09/14/2004 text:"De Sims 2" at:03/01/2005 text:"De Sims 2: Studentenleven" at:09/19/2005 text:"De Sims 2: Nachtleven" at:11/17/2005 text:"De Sims 2: Kerstpakket" at:03/02/2006 text:"De Sims 2: Gaan het Maken" at:04/13/2006 text:"De Sims 2: Familiepret - Accessoires" at:08/31/2006 text:"De Sims 2: Glamour - Accessoires" at:10/18/2006 text:"De Sims 2: Huisdieren" at:02/06/2007 text:"De Sims Levensverhalen" at:03/01/2007 $up text:"De Sims 2: Seizoenen" at:04/03/2007 $up2 text:"De Sims 2: Feest! - Accessoires" at:06/05/2007 text:"De Sims 2: H&M® Fashion - Accessoires" at:06/19/2007 $up2 text:"De Sims Dierenverhalen" at:09/04/2007 text:"De Sims 2: Op Reis" at:11/05/2007 text:"De Sims 2: Tiener - Accessoires" at:01/29/2008 text:"De Sims Eilandverhalen" at:02/27/2008 text:"De Sims 2: Vrije Tijd" at:04/15/2008 text:"De Sims 2: Keuken & Bad - Accessoires" at:06/24/2008 text:"De Sims 2: IKEA® Woon - Accessoires" at:08/25/2008 text:"De Sims 2: Appartementsleven" at:11/17/2008 text:"De Sims 2: Villa & Tuin - Accessoires" at:06/02/2009 text:"De Sims 3" at:11/17/2009 text:"De Sims 3: Wereldavonturen" at:02/02/2010 text:"De Sims 3: Luxe Accessoires" at:06/01/2010 text:"De Sims 3: Ambities" at:09/07/2010 text:"De Sims 3: Supersnelle Accessoires" at:10/26/2010 text:"De Sims 3: Na Middernacht" at:02/01/2011 text:"De Sims 3: Buitenleven Accessoires" at:03/22/2011 text:"De Sims Middeleeuwen" at:05/31/2011 text:"De Sims 3: Levensweg" at:07/26/2011 text:"De Sims 3: Buurtleven Accessoires" at:08/30/2011 text:"De Sims Middeleeuwen: Piraten en Adel" at:10/18/2011 text:"De Sims 3: Beestenbende" at:01/24/2012 text:"De Sims 3: Slaap- en Badkamer Accessoires" at:03/06/2012 text:"De Sims 3: Showtime" at:06/08/2012 text:"De Sims 3: Katy Perry Pakt Uit" at:07/10/2012 text:"De Sims 3: Diesel Accessoires" at:09/04/2012 text:"De Sims 3: Bovennatuurlijk" at:11/13/2012 text:"De Sims 3: Seizoenen" at:01/16/2013 text:"De Sims 3: 70's, 80's, 90's Accessoires" at:03/05/2013 text:"De Sims 3: Studententijd" at:06/25/2013 text:"De Sims 3: Exotisch Eiland" at:09/15/2013 text:"De Sims 3: Film Accessoires" at:10/30/2013 text:"De Sims 3: Vooruit in de Tijd" at:09/02/2014 text:"De Sims 4" at:01/13/2015 text:"De Sims 4: In De Natuur" at:03/31/2015 text:"De Sims 4: Aan Het Werk" at:05/19/2015 text:"De Sims 4: Luxe Feestaccessoires" at:06/16/2015 text:"De Sims 4: Perfecte Patio Accessoires" at:07/14/2015 text:"De Sims 4: Wellnessdag" at:08/11/2015 text:"De Sims 4: Coole Keukenaccessoires" at:09/29/2015 text:"De Sims 4: Griezelige Accessoires" at:12/08/2015 text:"De Sims 4: Beleef het Samen" at:01/12/2016 text:"De Sims 4: Filmavond Accessoires" at:02/09/2016 text:"De Sims 4: Romantische Tuinaccessoires" at:06/07/2016 text:"De Sims 4: Uit Eten" at:06/28/2016 text:"De Sims 4: Kinderkamer Accessoires" at:07/19/2016 text:"De Sims 4: Achtertuin Accessoires" at:11/01/2016 text:"De Sims 4: Stedelijk Leven" at:12/06/2016 text:"De Sims 4: Vintage Glamour Accessoires" at:01/24/2017 text:"De Sims 4: Vampieren" at:03/29/2017 text:"De Sims 4: Bowlingavond Accessoires" at:05/30/2017 text:"De Sims 4: Ouderschap" at:06/20/2017 text:"De Sims 4: Fitnessaccessoires" at:08/24/2017 text:"De Sims 4: Peuteraccessoires" at:11/10/2017 text:"De Sims 4: Honden en Katten" at:01/16/2018 text:"De Sims 4: Wasgoed Accessoires" at:02/27/2018 text:"De Sims 4: Jungle Avonturen" at:03/13/2018 text:"De Sims 4: Mijn Eerste Huisdier Accessoires" at:06/22/2018 text:"De Sims 4: Jaargetijden" bar:Spelcomputer from:start till:end color:bar at:01/12/2003 text:"The Sims (spelcomputer)" at:12/02/2003 text:"The Sims: Erop Uit!" at:11/09/2004 text:"The Urbz: Sims in the City" at:10/24/2005 text:"De Sims 2 (spelcomputer)" at:10/18/2006 text:"De Sims 2: Huisdieren (spelcomputer)" at:10/22/2007 text:"De Sims 2: Op Een Onbewoond Eiland" at:08/26/2008 text:"De Sims 2: Appartementsdieren" at:10/26/2010 text:"De Sims 3 (spelcomputer)" at:10/18/2011 text:"De Sims 3: Huisdieren (spelcomputer)" at:10/22/2012 text:"De Sims 3: Bovennatuurlijk (Smartphone)" at:11/17/2017 text:"De Sims 4 (spelcomputer)" bar:Verzamelpakketen from:start till:end color:bar at:10/04/2002 text:"The Sims Deluxe Edition" at:10/10/2003 text:"The Sims Double Deluxe at:05/25/2004 text:"The Sims Mega Deluxe" at:06/18/2004 $up text:"The Sims Triple Deluxe" at:11/01/2005 text:"The Sims Complete Collection~(AU/NZ title: The Sims Full House)" at:11/15/2005 $up text:"The Sims 2 Holiday Edition (2005)" at:11/07/2006 text:"The Sims 2 Holiday Edition (2006)" at:05/08/2007 text:"The Sims 2 Deluxe Edition" at:04/15/2008 text:"The Sims 2 Double Deluxe" at:08/24/2009 text:"The Sims 2 University Life Collection" at:10/06/2009 text:"The Sims 2 Best of Business Collection" at:01/12/2010 text:"The Sims 2 Fun with Pets Collection" at:09/28/2010 text:"The Sims 3 Deluxe" at:10/18/2011 text:"The Sims 3 Plus Pets" at:12/10/2011 text:"The Sims Medieval Deluxe Pack" at:03/08/2012 text:"The Sims 3 Plus Showtime" at:09/04/2012 text:"The Sims 3 Plus Supernatural" at:11/13/2012 text:"The Sims 3 Plus Seasons" at:03/23/2013 text:"The Sims 3 Plus University Life" at:05/14/2013 text:"The Sims 3 Plus Generations"~"The Sims 3 Plus Late Night"~"The Sims 3 Plus Hidden Springs and Barnacle Bay"~"The Sims 3 Worlds Bundle"~"The Sims 3 Starter Pack" at:06/25/2013 text:"The Sims 3 Plus Island Paradise" at:07/16/2013 text:"The Sims 3 Expansion Bundle" at:08/01/2013 text:"The Sims 3 Plus Monte Vista and Dragon Valley" en:Timeline of the Sims games fr:Chronologie des jeux Categorie:Spellen Categorie:Lijsten